My Big Brother: Trusts
by Regalredstar
Summary: While on the run, Neal considers Mozzie, Kate... and Peter. Peter/Neal Friendship.


_Disclaimer: If I owned White Collar would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Series: Sixth in the **My Big Brother... Series**_

_Series Explanation: **My Big Brother... **is similar to my **Fathers and Sons Series **in that it is a series of oneshots that span across many fandoms and detail various relationships, some typical, some not. The difference is that it is about older brother/younger brother relationships. The only rule is the same, the brothers cannot be in anyway biologically related. (i.e. no Dean/Sam, Supernatural fics)_

_Summary: While on the run, Neal considers Mozzie, Kate... and Peter._

_Pairings: Peter/Neal Friendship_

Trusts

I'm on the run again. I've been framed for a crime that I didn't commit, the theft of a valuable diamond necklace. Peter would say that the heist is exactly the kind that I would pull. And he'd be right.

Peter. His name sends a clench of pain through my gut. Peter thinks that I'm guilty of the crime that they're accusing me of. He thinks that by running away from the judge's chambers I'm proving that I'm guilty. I know that running is the only way I can clear my name and, more importantly save Kate. But still, it hurts.

See I've never lied to Peter. Never. Maybe I've stretched the truth a bit, but I've never actually lied to him. Mozzie thinks it's a weakness. After all I'll die for Mozzie, run for Kate, but for Peter I'd go straight. Heck, as much as it pains me to admit it, I have gone straight because of him. Sure I can pretend it's because by going straight I'm better able to help Kate, but truth is if I really wanted to I could have figured out how to escape ages ago.

I could have, but I didn't. Because of all the people in my life, Peter is the only one that could get me to go straight. Oh, who am I kidding I have gone straight. Somewhere among all of the pretending to be the respectable I've actually started to become it. Without intending to this honest life that I've been building has somehow become precious to me. The thought of losing it is a little bit more unbearable than I'd like to admit.

But I can't think about that now. The secrets Moz and I discovered amongst the files Fowler shredded show something even more terrifying than the idea of Peter thinking I'm guilty. It's not me Fowler's after. It's Peter. If Fowler really does have Kate, and now he has Peter in his crosshairs... Well, I won't let anything happen to Peter too.

So I run to the one person on the right side of the law who might just still be willing to listen to me, El, Peter's wife. Luckily for me, she's always kinda thought that I was innocent, so she's willing to listen to me for long enough for me to explain what I've discovered. When she hears the truth… Well let's just say I never want to be on the bad side of Elizabeth Burke and leave it at that. With the practiced ease of someone who has years of pulling one over on stubborn FBI agents, El manages to distract the agents guarding the house long enough for me to slip in the back. Once I'm inside we sit down in the kitchen, and wait for Peter to come home.

We don't have to wait long. When he gets here he's less than pleased to see me. No, Peter's not happy to see me, but he trusts El enough to give me one minute to explain. Not that he's thrilled with the idea, but a part of him still trusts me enough to hear me out.

I tell him what I know, and I watch as the pieces fall into place. That's when I remember that Elizabeth mad is scary, but she has nothing on an angry Peter. Peter is an unstoppable force and when he's on a warpath, nothing and no one better stand in his way.

It takes a while but as we plan our offensive the camaraderie we had before this all happened falls back into place. Peter smiles that half-smile of his at me, and suddenly the final pieces of my world rock back into place. I don't know how we're going to get Fowler, but I know we will. I know it because right now, right at this moment, Peter trusts me.

_AN: At long last, I present **Trusts**. I've been through more drafts of this than I care to count but in the end I think its worth it. Drop me aline to let me know if you agree._

_Also if you like this story check out the others in this series. (They can be read in any order as they're all in different fandoms.):_

_**My Big Brother: Guides **(Daniel/Cameron, Stargate SG-1)_

_**My Big Brother: Sees **(Baltar/Gaeta, Battlestar Galactica)_

_**My Big Brother: Forgives **(Peter/Sylar, Heroes)_

**_My Big Brother: Teases _**_(Tony/McGee, NCIS)_

**_My Big Brother: Hides _**_(Druitt/Tesla, Sanctuary)_

_See you soon,_

_Regal_


End file.
